The Quirkless Pokemon's Academia
by BobShiza
Summary: In this world of quirks, Pokemon all over the world dreamed of becoming a hero. Some wanted to freely use their quirks and moves, others enjoyed the thrill of the fight. Izuku Midoriya, however, only wished to help others, just like his Idol, All Might. But was it possible, without a quirk, and considering what he was?


"Midoriya, you want to go to U.A too, right?"

Every head turned towards me, and most eyes had the mocking look that I'd seen my whole life.

One chuckle. A giggle there. Soon, the whole class erupted into a fit of laughter.

I sunk into my seat as much as I could. I had somewhat adapted to this same reaction, but it always stung. I sometimes thought that they were right.

After all, how could a quirkless Bidoof ever become a hero?

A large explosion caused me to flinch back, interrupting my condescending thoughts. I squirmed back out of instinct afraid to to meet the red eyes of my assailant that usually screamed murder.

Explosions crackled in the palms of the Quilava towering over me. "Tell me you're joking, you shitty Bidoof!"

Quirks were such a wonderful existence. A long time ago, there was a Jigglypuff that started glowing brightly in the hospital. Literally. And from then on, these quirks started popping up everywhere, and they would always be related to a Pokémon's type. Sometimes, these quirks mutated the Pokemon moves that people were born with. Like Death Arms, the Male Conkeldurr whose 'Bulk Up' extraordinarily raised his defences and physique to a Super-pokemon level, while a normal 'Bulk Up' would not be able to do so.

The newly debuted 'Mt. Lady', who was a female Lopunny could enlarge herself to the size of a skyscraper with 'Gigantification'. The up and coming Hero, Kamui Woods, Male Trevenant, could control the wood all over his body to epic proportions. And Kacchan, the Quilava in front of me, had the quirk 'Explosion', which worked by combusting nitro-glycerin like sweat from his palms.

But not everyone has quirks. I am one of those unlucky individuals. At a very young age, I was disowned because of it, until one day, a Clefable adopted me. If it was to find a son or daughter for selfish reasons such as raising them to be a good hero, she could have picked anyone else. However, she chose me out of the good of her heart, and I will love her forever for that.

But even she didn't believe that I could become a hero.

* * *

School days were almost always horrible, but this one took the cake. Firstly, I was publicly ridiculed by all of my classmates while class was in session, and second, I was told by Kacchan to jump off the school building after he scorched my hero notebook. Jerk.

The U.A entrance exams were 10 months away, I could still train up a decent amount. Sure, I was at a huge disadvantage without a quirk of any kind, but if I trained up a versatile move set, I'd still be formidable to some degree!

Yeah. My current training was alright, I'd show everyone that even I could get into U.A. I'd have the last laugh!

Holding my head up high, I partook in a small laughing session as I imitated the signature, boisterous laugh my idol, All Might.

"Great! A small cloaking suit! I've really hit the jackpot!" An eerily alien voice spoke behind me, sending chills up my spine.

I slowly turned around, praying to all the gods that those were just an eccentric choice of words. But alas, fate couldn't be more cruel today. In front of me was a Muk, many times bigger than me, with a quirk that made him appear green instead of a usual purple.

Every nerve in my body told me to run, and so I did, but I didn't get very far before being completely swallowed by the stranger's pounce. Before I knew it, I was trapped in his clutches, with him forcefully shoving his amorphous form into my mouth and ears. I couldn't even grab a hold of him, he was like fluid.

"This'll all be over before you know it. With your size, it'll just 15 more seconds before your demise. Stop resisting, and it may be shorter." The villain spoke into my ear.

Everything was becoming blurry as I lost the ability to breathe. Was this really how I was going to die? Suffocating in a shady underpass just because I was wandering while lost in my thoughts?

**Defense Curl**

**Growl**

**Tackle**

**Rollout**

Nothing worked. I really couldn't escape his damn hold..I was too weak. I don't even get to say my goodbyes to my mom? After all the years she raised me while stressing over funds, just to provide me with a better life? How could I be such a _useless_ child? I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore, my body went limp….sorry, mom.

"...hey...wa**ke up...Hey!"**

Was I in the afterlife? But everything looks so normal, not heaven-like at all…

"**Thought I lost you there!" **

What's this slight sting on my cheek? Wasn't I just being swall-kfbdjsbcirkn

"ALL MIGHT?"

"**Yes, it is I, the Symbol of Peace!" **The following laughter from my idol made me relax completely...only for my heart rate to shoot up because I'm actually talking to the one and only All Might! The Mega Lucario of Legends, I the Symbol of Peace. His muscular build looked even more firm in person. His smile was blinding!

I instinctively took several steps back to calm myself, and he continued, "**I've apprehended this wretched villain with a good ole' Texas Smash! You're All Might now!" **To prove his point, he raised up two bottles of soda, but the soda was replaced with the remains of the unconscious Muk that just violated me.

"Th-t-t-t-tha-thank you so much!" I stammered, bowing profusely. Well, a bowing Bidoof really just looked like me nodding up and down, but I hoped that would do.

"**No matter, citizen! I should be apologising in fact, for taking so long to arrive! Mustafu's sewer system is complicated indeed! Hahaha!" **That same laugh resonated throughout my ears once more. His charisma was really unmatched! "**Now, if everything is alright, I shall be taking my leave!"**

"Wait, you're leaving already?"

"**Of course! Heroes fight time just as much as crime! I have to get back to patrolling as soon as possible!" **All Might said as he began stretching, no doubt for one of his super-pokemon leaps.

My enthusiasm turned 180 degrees into full blown panic. There was so much he wanted to ask him! He couldn't go now!

"**Thank you for your continued support!" **With a final declaration, All Might jumped off into the distance.

With some extra baggage.

* * *

"**Young man, that was very reckless of you. Do not do that under any circumstances ever. Do you. Hear. Me?"**

His words left no room for argument, I'd never heard the Symbol of Peace this infuriated and disappointed in all the clips that I've watched. "Yes sir." It was crushing to know that I was the cause of it.

"**Someone will let you through if you knock. Goodbye."**

"Can I be a hero without a quirk?" I blurted out.

All Might turned around to look at me, his blue eyes actually glowing. Did I mess up? Was it too forward of me? His glare made me feel like I was a villain about to receive the worst of what he could offer. The height difference wasn't helping either.

But I had to know what he thought of my dream. Was it feasible or not?

"**Without a quirk?...Urk!" **After that grunt, his body started releasing smoke? What?

"All Might?"

I watched in desperation as white smoke enveloped his entire form, and it sounded as if he was in major pain. By the end of it, I was met with a...Lucario which was way too skinny to be the real All Might. His muscles were non-existent, and he shrunk many inches. It was as if I was staring at a skeleton with a very thin layer of Lucario. That was by no means healthy.

Where did All Might go?

"Kid, stop looking around as if I've disappeared. I'm right here." As soon as he finished his sentence, a handful of blood ejected from his mouth which spilled out grotesquely.

"Impossible! All Might is a Mega Lucario!"

"Geez kid, let me expla-" More blood came out, at which point I really had to let out a scream in response.

He slumped down against the railing of the room, placing his hands on his knees. He pulled up his shirt, revealing a horrific sight. At his abdomen was a scarring patch of purple, which sank into his side more than a normal Lucario's body would. "This is an injury I got from a villain about five years back. Took out most of my vital organs."

I was in utter shock. "Five years ago? Was it when you fought that Toxic Chainsaw, that Garchomp?"

All Might seemed impressed, and I would have praised myself endlessly if not for the situatuon. "Good guess, but I wouldn't be a very good Symbol if I was brought down by a Garchomp. No, this villain encounter was on another level. So much so, that I purposely requested for the fight to be hidden away. As a result of this fight, I can only do hero work for about three hours before my body gives up on me." All Might met my eyes. "And I trust that you won't go spouting off to your friends, or start posting this all over the internet."

I immediately nodded, and he proceeded. "Being a hero is not so black and white, kid. I don't think I have to explain the level of my strength. Point is, if even I can get injured, not to toot my own horn, then every single hero on the planet is in danger. What's more, being a quirkless hero in this world is unheard of. Other people have way more potential just because they have a quirk. Ask yourself this: Are you willing to put everything into this goal of yours, of becoming a hero?"

"Yes." I looked back at All Might, and I didn't flinch.

It was absolutely harrowing to think about. A villain that could fatally injure All Might, **the **Mega Lucario of Legends. It sent shivers down his spine, shook him to his very core. But still, the answer in his heart would always be a resounding yes. No matter the odds.

"That look of yours tells me everything, kid. You can be a hero." All Might smirked.

Never before had my face muscles twitched that quickly before. I couldn't go back to not smiling after that. My idol just told me straight to my face that I could do it!

"Quirks are definitely a force that cannot be underestimated, but your generation seems to put that thought into overdrive. Really, the moves that we are capable of are just as, if not moreimportant. So long as you find your way around your lack of quirk, you are capable of doing your part helping the population."

"So I can really go to U.A?" I inched closer, eager for more confirmation.

But cofirmation wasn't what I got. "U.A huh? I'm sorry kid, but that is way too high of a dream." My smile died down.

"But you said-"

"I said that you could become a hero. I didn't say you could get into the most prestiged hero course in the country." Seeing my dumbfounded face, he pushed on. "A Rollout or a Take Down won't be enough for them. Trust me, I've worked with them years ago, and their standards have not dropped by any means. At this stage, other applicants have their quirks to make up for their lack of powerful moves. But..." It didn't take a genius to understand the implications of that. "Evolving might make you stronger, but that'd normally take about three or four more years. You don't have the luxury of time as a third year middle schooler, if what I saw in your notebook was correct."

All of a sudden, my backpack felt as if someone replaced my books with rocks. I couldn't even keep my head raised at All Might anymore. I heard him leave the rooftop that we were stranded on by wrenching open the door. "Keep your dreams realistic, young boy. The last thing I want to see is with someone of your spirit, full of potential, have the worst happen to him because of U.A's unimaginably high standards."

* * *

I didn't know what to think anymore. All Might just shot down my lifelong dream of getting into U.A's hero course. And his fear of my potential injury wasn't irrational too, it was backed up by logic and facts. I had seen the various complaints of failed applicants on online forums, with impressive quirks and moves to boot. Of course getting into U.A was going to be hard but...damn it.

But at least he had said that I could become a hero. Maybe the less reputable hero courses had a higher 'future sidekick' rate than U.A, but I could persevere. All Might told me I had what it takes.

Unknowingly, I stumbled upon the street with the mess of fire and smoke that I spotted from the rooftop earlier. It looked really bad, and it had been quite a while, so it should be resolved soon, right?

Passing by numerous police cars and ambulances, I tried to peek through the crowd to analyse the situation. Mt. Lady was a little further back as she couldn't squeeze her feet through the narrow streets, Kamui Woods just dashing back to an ambulance with three people in his elongated tendrils, Backdraft the Starmie was busy putting out the blazing flames littered all over the district, and Death Arms was dodging the.

The Muk from earlier.

I remembered that All Might's pockets were empty at the rooftop. That's when the dread of my actions hit me full force. I had caused this accident, and I couldn't fix it.

But when I saw the face of Kacchan, looking fearfully back at the crowd, suffocating just like I did in the grasp of that Muk. That was the final straw. My legs moved on their own, and I rushed through the bystanders, the barricade, and the heroes. Adrenaline took control of my body as I closed in on the two, with explosions ringing out left and right.

"You again? It seems like you want an early death! Fine, have it your way!" The villain fired off three huge blobs of poison right my way, no doubt a Sludge Bomb.

**Rollout**

With speed that surprised even myself, I moved out of the way of all three of them, coming to a stop right at his feet. I used the momentum from the trip to launch myself upwards. I hope my plan wasn't too stupid.

**Tackle**

Right into his eye, I figured that that would be a vulnerability of his overly viscous body. It did it's damage, judging from him recoiling back in pain. I heard Kacchan breathe in his fill of air, which was music to my ears, I bought him some time. Good, now I just to regain my footing-

Or so I thought, until the Muk grabbed a hold of me while I was midair. Crap.

"I'll kill you, you brat!" I felt the strip of slime grabbing me try and crush my neck area, which I of course tried to prevent.

Thirty minutes ago, I might've submitted to my fate, but now, I refused. I knew the danger of coming into the fray, and I was not going to give up that easily, whether or not the pro heroes helped.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded me, forcing me to close my eyes due to its brightness. My body snapped to a halt, and I couldn't budge. But I wasn't scared of it at all. I had seen this same sheen online many times, but was it really happening to me?

The slime villain unhanded me, as I fell to the floor. But I hit the ground way sooner than I normally would have, from that height at least. What confirmed my doubts was when I felt my overgrown tail flop onto the floor with a thud.

I was no longer a Bidoof, but a Bibarel.

And with my evolution came the perfect counter to this villain, I couldn't help but smirk at how fortunate I was.

**Yawn**

It would probably affect Kacchan too, but the Muk would get the full blown effect. And at point blank, it was only a matter of time.

"You! You...you…" Already losing his bearings, he tried to lash out with a swing of his tendril, but it was moving at a snail's pace. He defiantly moved closer with full intention to cause me further harm. However, his body gave out first, and he gradually slumped onto the floor, letting go of Kacchan.

"Deku…"

I smiled as my childhood bully...no, friend succumbed to sleep as well.

I had saved him.

* * *

Or more like, I had broken laws restricting Pokemon move usage to intervene in hero work. Death Arms was especially harsh in reminding him of that fact, while Kamui Woods was a bit more understanding, which I was thankful for.

The effects of Yawn weren't for very long, and would only induce about 20 seconds of sleep. It was enough time for the police on standby to restrain the drowsing Muk, and for me to bring Kacchan to the pro heroes. Speaking of Kacchan, he was currently getting praised by a hero and a few sidekicks for the strength of his quirk. It was no surprise, he did set an entire junction aflame with his explosions and his Flame Burst, according to the heroes.

After wenty minutes of bombardment by reporters, and Kamui Woods helping to shoo them off(and possibly Mt. Lady's hogging of most cameras), I was on my way home. Maybe today wasn't that bad after all. There were many highs and lows, but it equaled out in the end.

"Deku!"

There was really only one person that would call me that, now I just needed to know why he was here?

"You idiot! Just because you evolved doesn't mean anything! You trying to make me owe you a favour, huh? Well, I could have blown him up eventually, so don't think you did anything to help! You just hastened my inevitable escape, that's all!"

Just like that, the fiery Quilava spun on his heels, walking to the direction of his house. From all the years of being near Kacchan, I could tell from his tone. It lost its usual bite, so that meant that he wasn't truly upset. That's really heartwarming. Letting out a satisfied huff, I continued my trek home. I couldn't wait to eat a nice dinner with mom.

"**I AM HERE!"**

Now that was surprising, and I flinched back at the sudden voice. All Might turned the corner with a dramatic pose, before flexing...and 'deflating' back into his default, emaciated Lucario form. I yelped, that reality definitely going to need some time for me to adjust to.

"All Might…" I bowed, 90 degrees this time because of my new stature. "I'm so sorry for interrupting your hero work. Those bottles must have dropped out when I grabbed your leg!"

To my surprise, he wasn't mad, he just laughed it off. "It's fine kid, that's a thing of the past. You did great out there, no matter what the other heroes said." He stuck out a thumbs up at me.

Being directly praised by All Might...that was a whole new high I never knew I could experience. "Thank you All Might!"

"I came here to rectify my mistake. Back at the rooftop, I told you that U.A was a no go, because it was too dangerous. It didn't click with me at how hypocritical I was being, when I had just told you to be willing to risk your life."

"But after seeing your actions back there, I knew that you were the real deal, no matter the species. You have the heart of a true hero!" All Might pointed right to me. "And if U.A doesn't accept you after the next ten months...then my alma mater's standards must've actually dropped."

It might have been a petty dream to only accept U.A as my future school. In hindsight, it probably was. But when All Might said those words to me, I couldn't help but cry on the spot. I could really go to U.A...I could prove everyone who put me down by entire life wrong.

* * *

I watched as this brave Bibarel let out all his pent up emotions in front of me. Being quirkless until One For All was passed down to me, I get it. He must've had a rough life, especially so since he was a bidoof. And even as a Bibarel, prejudice would not completely escape his life.

It was a real shame though. I would have loved to make him my successor, but One For All can only be transferred among Fighting Types.

Nevertheless, I could do something to aid this young boy. "Young man, what is your name?"

"Mi-Midoriya I-Izu-Izuku, sir."

Alright, that's the perfect set-up. I was an entertainer in my previous life, I had to make this dramatic! Whipping out a pen and two pieces of paper, I got to work.

Eventually, Young Midoriya raised his head, no doubt wondering why I just asked for his name. I handed him the pieces of paper, one stacked over the other, with a smirk intact the whole time. That smirk only widened as he processed the content on the papers, and weeped In happiness yet again.

"Toshinori Yagi. Personal Trainer of Midoriya Izuku." Phone Number: 9XXX 6XXX

Yours Truly

All Might

And what was on the second piece?

I figured he'd appreciate my autograph.

* * *

**Ooooh ok, pumped this out in seven hours within thinking of it. Oh I'm tired.**

**MHA x Pokémon. Yeah, not very common, but I liked the idea somewhat idk. And why this is here and not in the crossover section, I feel that it's a crossover when characters from both universes interact. I don't consider this one since I'm just transferring elements of one universe into another.**

**Please review and tell me what you think, and I might continue this crack idea. And those who actually realised I'm the author of Calling Up A Storm...umm...I'm working on it, trust me. I've just been taking a break. A really long one. Gimme a few weeks more pls ;-;**


End file.
